Emmet's new friend, the tympani
by Akia Tsukiyomi
Summary: Emmet has been forced by Carlise to return to school and try band class. Nothing good could come out of this,.... Right? One-shot


Hey guys, well this is one of my one- shots that I promised you guys. So..... ENJOY!

Disclaimer:

Me- give it here Emmett! ***chases Emmett and tries to grab sheet music***

Em- Not till you give my own story! _Hmmmm... She'll never get her music back now!_

Me- You big lug, this story is about you!-

Em- _**WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT!**_

Me- Now, give me the music.

Em- No, wait, I have another idea!

Me- And what may I suppose is that genius?......_ thinks for a minute_......... Oh.. No.. You couldn't!

Em- Yep! Just say those 4 little words and you can have your music back. _ She totally wont get it back now! __**Que evil laughter and music**_

Me- Fine, I. Don't. Own. Twilight. There, happy?

Em- _**WWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTT! **__Drops sheet in shock_

Me- _Picks up sheet music _Thank you_._... Now please enjoy the story, or one- shot, or what ever it turns out to be!

**Emmett and his new friend, the tympani**

_This story ties in with my other s__tory, Days in Heaven, but you do not need to read that to understand this. Just note that this is 2__nd__ hour on the Cullen's first day._

(Emmet's POV)

Oh.. My.. God! That math class was total torture. The stupid excuse for a teacher gave me homework,... on my flipin' first day of school. I'm so ready to go back there and-

"You know Emmet, it's not nice to diss people in your mind, especially if someone can hear you," Eddie chuckled as fell in step with me. I took this time to look into his arms. His arms were over flowing with books of various shapes and sizes.

"Nerd," I mumbled, racing away from him.

Soon after, I heard him screech behind me. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU EMMET!"

"Ah, yah. Whatever you say..... NERD!" I screamed behind me as I headed to the band room.

Now I know what your thinkn', 'What would a vampire be doing in band class?' Well I'll answer that one for you, CARLISLE MADE ME! He said I should widen my horizon Pff, what is he smoken'? I mean really, all I need in life is Rose, and I already have her. So we've now come full circle. Why am I here? "Hey, you better get to class, the bell's about to ring," Said a girl amused.

"Ummmmm.... Yah.... Thank you," I replied, walking into the next hallway. It was then I figured out that I had no flipin' clue where the band room is. UGH! I then remembered that girl I was talking to probably knew where the room was, so I retraced my steps and found her a few steps from where she was last standing.

"Hello again. Do you need somethin'?" She asked in her fluent southern accent, her head cocked to the side.

"Yah... Um... Do you know where the band room is?" I asked.

"Oh, yah, sure that's where I'm goin' so you can walk with me if you want. Oh, by the way, the name's Makayla, Makayla Penney," She answered with a smile and sucky James Bond impersonation, sticking her hand out for me to shake.

"Emmet, and thank you for the help, and laugh," I replied as we walked to the band room laughing.

"Emmet, I should warn you about somethin'," Makayla said, shaken.

"What?" I asked, afriad that she was hurt.

"Don't use the words uh, like, hey, and yah in front of Mrs. Marcinack," Makayla said.

"Why?" I asked, hidding my laugh with a cough.

"You know, laugh if you want, but she _**is**_ really scary when you say those words," Makayla said, another shudder running through her body.

"How?" I questioned.

"You'll see," Makayla answered, sliding into the room.

"Wait...," I called out as I entered the classroom, but the bell cut me off.

"Hello, and you are?" asked a small pudgy woman which I guessed was Mrs. Marcinack.

"Emmet, and I'm new to your class?" I stated, but it sounded like a question.

"Oh, yes! Class, today we have a new student. His name is Emmett, everyone say hi to Emmet!"

"Hi," mummbled the class. I then noticed all of the instruments in the students' hands.

"Mrs. Marcinack, what instrument am I going to play?" I asked, trully confused.

"Hmmm, well Emmet you're going to play percusion. The percs are in the back behind the trumpets," Mrs. Marcinack explained as I walked to the back.

"Howdy Emmet, how ya doin'?" asked a small, blonde trumpetier that I soon relised was Makayla.

"Oh, just peachy. I understand now why youre afraid of her. She's really scary," I answered. She just laughed before the person next to her started talking to her. And of course me being me, I listened in as the teacher did atendence.

"Makayla! You know him?" asked her brunet neighbor.

"Yah, I do Tara, and you better shut that pie whole of your's or I'll be shuttin' it for you you," Makayla replied, making me laugh and her turn around. "You know Emmet, eisdroppin' on people is very unlady- like," Makayla said smugly.

"Well, then I'm glad I'm no lady," I said smilling hugely.

"Whatever you want to believe Emmet, but I know the truth," She said jokingly with a sigh. I have a feeling that me and her are going to be great friends.

"Ok class, today we're going to be working on _Apolo Fanfare_," Mrs. Marcinack comanded while she got out her sheet music. I watched Makayla do the same infront of me.

"Hey dude, can you play this," The boy handed me a sheet of music, "Yevett isn't here so we need someone to play tympani."

"Yah, sure. Hey, what's your name," I asked.

"Oh, my name's Jacob, nice to meet you," Jacob stated and handed me the malets for the drums. "Good luck Emmet, hopefully your not like Brett."

"One..., two..., three..., four," Mrs. Marcinack counted before signaling the trumpets to begen. And wow, Makayla was an amazing musician, leading the rest of them down the measures of the music. After finally pulling my head out of Makayla and the band's hypnotic mellody, it was time for me to play, and man was I nervous. _Ok Emmet, calm down. Ready, one, two, three! _And that is where I began, making sure to keep myself on the right drums and using the right sticking. _Right, left, right! _And it was over just like that. "Great job Emmet, especially for your first day," Mrs. Marcinack comended, patting me on the back.

"Thanks," I accepted, giving her one of my famous cheeky grins.

"You know Emmet, it's not polite goin' aroud and dazzelin' the heck out of your teachers," Makayla stated behind me as I went to put the stand away, making me jump.

I went to her ear and whispered, "Just wait till lunch, and I'll get you."

"Wow Emmet, that really scared me," _It did? _"NOT!" She stated in fake fear before running out of the classroom.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU MAKAYLA!" I yelled before running after her. It was then I texted Carlisle. (**Emmet/ **Carlisle)

**Hey daddy, YOU WERE RIGHT! I LOVE BAND, IT WAS SO AWESOME! I EVEN MADE FRIENDS!**

Calm down son, now thats great. What's your friends' names?

** One's name is Makayla, and she plays trumpet. She also helped me find the band class. And then there's tympani...**

_Tympany?_

** Yah, Tympani is the drum that I played today, and I love him so much!**

UUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH! Emmet, son, you need serious help.

** Yah... I know! Got to go find Makayla, so see you laters daddyo! _HUGS! _**And that's were I left it so I could go hunt down Makayla. Now where is she? _Bring _went the bell.

"**_SHIT!_**"

_**The End**_


End file.
